


The Beauty Of Red

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, Cutting, Knives, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Everyone has their own kinks. Some are lucky enough to get their desires fulfilled.





	The Beauty Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Cae's bloodplay reikeichi kjshdj or more like, I saw the idea of blood play and thought "I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT"
> 
> Long time no reichi, huh. Enjoy then!

Laying on a cold sheets, Eichi barely could hide his excitement. His wrists were tied to the rings that adored the corners of a bed in the special room they prepared, the smooth yet strong touch of silk ropes restraining his movements. With a blindfold in place, he couldn't see what was happening and it was making him squirm and struggle. Anticipation was driving him crazy, his pulse so fast he was sure Rei could hear it from the place he was standing in. Quiet rustling that accompanied his husband's moves was creating so many wonderful pictures in his mind. What will happen? Eichi had convinced Rei to try out the restraints yet the rest remained a secret. "A surprise" had said Sakuma. What could it possibly be?  
\- Eichi, can you hear me?  
\- Yes~  
His voice was a bit too high from eagerness. He could hear Rei's soft chuckle upon hearing that.  
\- You do remember what we have talked about?  
\- Of course~ I know my limits, darling.  
A moment of silence followed those words. Finally, Eichi choked on his breath when cold fingers brushed against his chest. Rei was moving soundlessly, without vision he had no means of telling where was he or what was he doing. Fingertips started slowly circling his skin, going from abdomen to the sensitive nipples. Rei pinched them, borderline painfully, then moved higher. Once he reached his throat, Eichi was panting silently, unable to contain his arousal. If that was his reaction to just a simple touch, what would happen later?  
\- You really like it... The restraints.  
\- Yes.  
Basically moaning a response, Eichi tried to get Rei to continue with his activities. Instead, the cold touch disappeared, replaced with another type of rustling, different from earlier. Clothes being thrown on a ground? It might've been so... The bed creaked when different weight went on it. Rei was sitting to Eichi's left, but that was all he could tell. Finally, Sakuma moved and placed few gentle kisses on his neck.  
\- Was all that buildup for... soft-  
\- Don't move.  
His words got cut short. Literally. Something was touching his ribs and he could easily recognise it. Only one thing could be this cold and this sharp. It took all his self control not to move and get the blade deeper into his skin. His already fast breathing grew even more labored, his mind went blank with desire.  
\- It will hurt a little.  
Eichi didn't really know what to expect. Pain? Pleasure? It was something new, they had never tried blood play before. The initial shock of getting his skin damaged passed immediately and the sensation made him moan loudly. The blade moved along his ribs on right side of the chest. He automatically squeezed his legs more together, trying to get some fraction on his dick. In his state it didn't hurt at all, he was only craving more. As if reading his thoughts, Rei changed the place and made yet another cut, slightly longer than the first one. This time Eichi couldn't stop himself and moved against the blade, making Sakuma take it away.  
\- Eichi.  
His reprimanding voice did little to make Tenshouin regret his actions. Rei sighed and touched Eichi's legs, prompting him to spread them. He whimpered softly, lacking even that smallest bit of relief it was bringing him, yet obeyed. He could feel cold grip on his thigh and Rei moving above him. His abandoned dick was begging for attention, dripping from tip. Before Eichi could ask Sakuma to help him with that, sudden warmth enveloped his lenght and made him choke on a moan. Rei's skilled mouth swiftly took it all the way down his throat. He had always envied him that ability, no matter how much he had practised he couldn't get rid of his gag reflex. Once his husband started moving his head, Eichi would swear he could see the stars. He couldn't last long, not this aroused... Yet before he could climax, Rei stopped, getting a disappointed whimper in response.  
\- Not yet, my dear~  
It took him a while to find his tongue after being denied the orgasm, but his complains got cut short by the blade again. This time, Rei was moving it's flat side along his cock, which was sending shivers through his entire body. When he reached the tip Sakuma took the knife away.   
\- You look beautiful...  
The only thought in Eichi's mind was the steel, most probably covered with his blood and sperm.  
\- Let me... lick it...  
He stuck out his tongue, inviting Rei to put the knife inside his mouth. There was a long moment of silence, then Eichi's request got fulfilled. Sakuma carefully inserted the blade's tip into his mouth, paying attention not to make any rash movements. Eichi slowly licked it, getting shivers from metallic taste of blood. As more and more of steel was getting inside his mouth, it was harder to make sure he doesn't get cut.  
\- Eichi, enough. Open up.  
His mind was getting too tired to refuse a direct order. Once the blade disappeared, his dick began demanding attention once again, yet his throat was too dry to formulate a sentence. Fortunately, even without his prompting Rei began stroking his cock, fast and strong. Eichi came before he could even try to surpress himself, his world first going white, then black as he passed out for a moment. Once he came back to, his wrists were already untied, blindfold removed and he was covered with a blanket. Rei's expression was unreadable, but Eichi knew he was worried.  
\- Here, have some water.  
Sakuma helped him sit up and drink. Eichi greedily lapped at the liquid, it's warmth bringing him relief. Once he drank, Rei embraced him, pulled the blanket so it covered Tenshouin more and started slowly rubbing his wrists, making sure the circulation is working. Grateful for his actions, Eichi weakly kissed his collarbone, the only thing in his reach.  
\- We have to improve some things, but we can discuss that later. Did you like it?  
Still not trusting his voice, Eichi simply nodded. Rei's other hand started stroking his hair.  
\- Then I'm glad. I liked seeing you tied up and at my mercy... And your face when you came.  
\- Bu...t you... didn't get to... come...  
\- I got what I wanted, don't worry. For now, rest, you lost a lot of water.  
Comfortable in Rei's embrace, Eichi released the tension in his body and relaxed. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't make the drowsiness disappear, so the blonde quickly drifted into slumber. Sakuma smiled gently, watching his beloved's face as he fell asleep. It was dangerous and he half expected Eichi to be mad at him for that unexpected blood play, yet deep down he was glad his desire got fulfilled.  
\- I love you so much, my dearest...  
Kissing the blonde's forehead, Sakuma relaxed as well, letting him rest in comfort until he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's relevant for me and irrelevant for the fic but Rei is asexual in here! So don't feel bad about him not getting to fuck Eichi or something _(:3
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
